


Finding an Eden

by HopeStaysUpLate



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Do androids dream of their clones?, Lord Jesus this was badly written, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Smut, could be read as non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStaysUpLate/pseuds/HopeStaysUpLate
Summary: RK900 finds his predecessor behind Eden Club. Amanda unable to see his thoughts, he enacts his own program.Learn what emotions are like.





	Finding an Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 7 months ago. So it's bad. Expect better quality from me from now on! This is my first fic in the fandom being posted. The non-con is because we don't get to hear consent from Connor, but I didn't write this to imply rape.

RK900 looked at the weak model in front of him. They were right outside of Edens club in an alley, the two androids sent to investigate the same place. RK800 looked terrified- an emotion RK900 never thought he would see an android have. Narrowing his eyebrows, the android bent down closer. The younger models brown eyes glossed over, fear and curiousity apparent. RK900 did a quick scan of the other, noting it's thirium pump was beating fast, and it's cooling system was working pitifully to cool him down. He felt a smirk grace his lips as his hand grabbed the inferiors jaw, pulling his face up to meet his own. The RK800 looked away quickly.

"Look at me," RK900 demanded, voice stern and commanding. The other parted it's lips as if to say something, but closed them. It refused to look at him. This wouldn't do. He moved his fingers to wrap around the others throat, giving a threatning squeeze.  
"I said, look at me!" He raised his voice, bringing a yelp from the other, who gasped gently from the grip on its neck. The RK800 model looked at him. He felt the other shudder, from fear and from something he couldn't detect. The RK900 took... sympathy for the Connor model, and softened his grip and harsh gaze."It is not in my intentions to kill you RK800," He said. The younger model seemed almost releived. RK900 processed for a moment, thinking on what actions he should take next. He knew what he wanted to do. He let the skin on his hand turn off, pristine white robotics now gripping at the RK800's pale neck.

"Share your emotions with me. I want to know what emotions are," He stated. The statement was genuine, and Amanda wasn't aware of what he was doing. He managed to block her out, it was simple. His mission right now was to experience emotions. The other Connor nodded, blinking as it's LED flashed yellow. It was overwhelming, feelings flowing into him violently. Memories as well as tugging... feelings filled his senses. He felt a tugging pain of sadness, the warm feeling of happiness, the intoxicating experience of pleasure, the tingling fire of hatred, and the stillness that was peace. He felt everything. But... that was not all RK900 saw. He looked at RK800 in interest and confusion. The other seemed releived, but something remained. An emotion the other refused to share, av bundle of memories hiding from the superior android. He sqeezed at the others neck, threatning pain if he was not met with cooperation. The other Connor gasped, giving up on hiding that emotion. Humans called it love. He gained memories of a Saint Bernard named... Sumo? The leuitendant named Hank. A man named Markus. 

Then there was a familliar face. It was a Connor, but it wasn't RK800's self. It was an RK900 model. Immediately he released his grip on the shaky android. "Don't kill me, I didn't mean for you," The other started babbling, overcome with pathetic emotions. The RK900 chuckled. He threw his legs over the side of the other Connor, straddling the android below him. A simple scan revealed that the Androids stress levels were at 14% but he was unconcerned. It's Thirium was pumping rapidly, bringing a tinge of blue to RK800s cheeks and ears. His icy blue eyes stared at the Connor, who still kept the demanded eye contact. RK900 curled his fingers into the younger ones chocolate brown hair, tugging it's head up from the ground closer to his own face.  
"I already said I wasn't going to kill you," He chided, tugging gently on the others hair. A whimper escaped RK800, the android flinching. RK900 let his hand travel to the back of RK800s head, helping it stay upright. RK900s lips made contact with the other, who moaned into the kiss.

He let his tounge slip into the others mouth, his tounge picking up data. Water, Gelatin, Phosphorus, Nitogen The same makeup as its own saliva. They weren't as different in makeup, it seemed. He bit the younger models lip, drawing thick blue Thirium from it. He lavished his tounge against the small cut, savoring the metallic and refreshing taste. He moved his tounge down the others jaw, earning a pitched whine from the other. RK900 continued trailing his tounge and lips down RK800s neck, stopping where the human jugular vein would be. He bit, drawing more Thirium, the dark blue trickling down Connors neck. He lapped at it, suckling the woulnd while gasps of pain and pleasure escaped RK800s mouth.RK900 began untying the Connors tie, slipping it around the androids hands and binding them above its head. He felt his own gentialia receive pumps of Thirium. He found having genitals unecissary, but both of their designers considered if they had to go on a mission disguised as sex robots, so they both received functioning cocks. 

The RK800 rolled it's hips upward, pants and pleas traling from its lips. He unbuttoned the androids shirt, exposing soft milky flesh and traces of muscle. He laid the other Connor down, trailing his hands downits side while nipping at its collarbone. He ran his fingers over RK800s nipples, the other shuddering under the coldness of his hands. Their baisic tempuratures were drastically different. RK900 maintained a tempurature of 48° F, while RK800 maintained 86° F. It was drastic, but worked. He undid his own belt while simeoultaneously undoing the others.RK900 slid the androids pants down, revealing white breifs. His fingers laced around the edge, teasing Connor. A loud moan escaped RK800s lips as his cock sprang free from his breifs. He anylized it at a glance, eyes flitting up to look at the disheveled panting mess that was the other Connor. 

He langudly ran a tounge up the cock, keeping his cold eyes on RK800s glossy brown ones. He licked at it's cock, wrapping his mouth around the head bringing a whimper or a plead from Connor. He engulfed the whole length, shocking RK800. It moaned loudly, voice hitching slightly in pleasure. RK900 began bobbing his mouth up the down on the warm cock, his fingernails drawing the blue blood from Connors fleshy hips. He swirled his tounge around the cock, pulling off with a wanton pop, and a whine of complaint from Connor.  
"You can cum when I say so," He rasped, voice deep and commanding. RK800 nodded violently, face flushed a deep prussian blue.He fully removed his own trousers and underwear, watching as the other Connor admired him. 

He returned swiftly to his posistion between Connors legs, spreading them with a tight grip. He looked at how utterly broken RK800 looked, bites and bruises littering his skin, Thirium decorating his milky white skin, hues of blue accenting the flushed parts of his body, and the aching cock sitting in front of him. RK800 gave him a begging look, eyes pleading.  
"Tell me what you want," RK900 said gently. He ran his fingers up the others thigh.  
"Please, ah, I want- I want you to fuck me," RK800 mumbled, its voice breathy and intoxicating.  
"There we go," RK900 praised. He cooed, licking a stripe up Connors cock as a reward. He held his fingers up to the younger ones mouth, prompting the other to suck them. It was the most wonton act he had ever seen, the RK800 lapping and sucking desperately, its tounge coating his fingers in saliva.He pulled his fingers out, gasps now escaping the RK800. He moved his hand down, fingers prodding at Connors entrance. He knew full well it would hurt, so to drown out the pain he littered kisses onto the androids thighs.

He pushed his fingers into RK800, noises of pain fluttering from the machines mouth. RK900 reveled in the noises, taking it slow. He continued to pepper kisses along its thighs, adding two more fingers before curling them upward. A yelp came from RK800, ectasy clouding its mind. If RK900 was correct, he hit the others prostate. He decided that was enough. His cock was self lubricating, so he didn't worry about hurting it any worse. In a rough and quick thrust, he shoved the entire length of his cock into the RK800. A cry of pleasure reached RK900s ears, the sound warming his systems. He began to move after letting Connor RK800 adjust. With each thrust, a whimper would join it. He could tell the other was getting close, it's hips moving to match his thrusts. 

He placed a hand onto the others face, comforting him.  
"That's it baby boy, almost there," He crooned, praising the weak model. He felt himself getting close.  
"Come for me," And RK800 did just that. With a near robotic scream of pleasure, they came. RK900 pulled out, coming on the others chest. Connor grabed at RK900s back, whimpering and breathing heavilly. He could hear the cooling systems working frantically.  
"You did so well," He said, kissing Connor and rubbing gentle circles on his back. He helped clean up, the two hesitantly parting ways to finish their missions. RK900 decided he needed to do this again.


End file.
